In Good Hands
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: An indepth look at the ending to "Spoils of War".


**A/N: **Alright, I had to do this. This idea has been covering up the ideas for "Surprise" so if I want to keep going on that story I had to write this. LOL! My mind is weird like that.

This is how my mind sees the ending of "Spoils of War". I've been watching a lot Criminal Minds these past few days and so I guess you could call me a profiler...but I'll take people reader as well. I pretty much read Jack's behavior with Kensi and also Deeks and this is what came of it. I hope it is all you will think it will be...so...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Jack knew that it was over. Her questions were just to give her closer, not to get them back together again. He was relieved by that. Relieved that he wouldn't hurt her once he told her about his life the last few years.

He knew that she wasn't his anymore after their captors "interrogated" them. He hadn't been hers for a long time now - his heart went to another woman - but he had been worried that she hadn't let him go. After they had made him watch her being tortured in front of him for hours, he knew that he needn't worry any longer. When the nightmares started, it wasn't his name she had called for.

He had to admit, he did feel something when she first cried out and then called for the other man. It was a feeling of protectiveness, but a different type than what he had felt when they had been together. It didn't have the possessiveness that had been there. It was just protectiveness. A protectiveness that made him wonder about the other man in her life, made him wonder what he was like. Did he understand her? Was he able to ground her like she needed? He didn't have to wonder for too long.

She had told him about the guy, just basic stuff. Mostly only his physical structure. Jack learned that he, Deeks, was her partner and had guessed that he would probably be with the recovery team. When the rescue actually happened, it was so fast that most of it was a blur, but he knew Deeks from the minute he had passed them in the exchange. The way the guy had looked at them, at her, told him of how much this situation had impacted him and told him how much the guy cared about Kensi.

It wasn't until they had all gotten back to the camp that he knew how deep the feelings were. Kensi was just running on instinct and wouldn't let him out of her sight. Even with her being like that, Jack knew there was a change. She wasn't clinging to him, holding on to him, just kept her eyes on him, like if she looked away it would all be a dream. He knew that some of it was because of what had happened to them and the rest was because of what he did to her all those years ago. Seeing him must have been a shock and them being captured, moved around and rescued didn't give her time to process everything.

When Jack met Deeks after leaving the medical tent with Khatira, he knew that Kensi was in good hands. Not only with Deeks, but the other two who had been with the recovery team. He noticed the worry in the younger man, in his face and eyes. He also noted a hint of rejection and the thought of the guy seeing him and Kensi together was what brought that on. That talk and hug were innocent, nothing more than friendship, and he hoped that Deeks understood that.

"So, Callen talked you into taking her?" Deeks' voice brought him out of his thoughts. Small talk, a way people deal with others they don't want to talk to, but have to.

"He didn't have to talk too much." Jack replied with a small smile. Replying to someone who doesn't like you is better than ignoring them, especially if you don't feel anything negative against them and want to make up with them. He saw the defensiveness crumble and relief flood the young man's eyes.

"Um, thank you...Good luck." That statement meant more than what outsiders would think. It was more than a "thank you for taking the girl" even though Deeks did nod to Khatira, it was also thanks for keeping the woman, who was boring holes in his back and who Deeks kept glancing at over his shoulder, alive. He wasn't surprised to hear how sincere the words were spoken. The good luck part was just an addition, just something to end with.

"You too." The reply, like the "thank you" meant more than what other people would think and by the look on Deeks' face, he understood. The worry was back as he turned his eyes towards the one thing he had fought for and, Jack noted, determination had come into play as well.

As he and Khatira stood by the water jugs, waiting for their ride to the plane, he casually watched the two partners reconnect. His heart lifted when he saw her finally look at Deeks and broke. Yes, she was in good hands. She would be fine without him. He hoped that they would last.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
